


致我的思春期

by beimingyouyu



Category: SK8 the Infinity (Anime)
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Idiots in Love, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 10:41:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29044767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beimingyouyu/pseuds/beimingyouyu
Relationships: Hasegawa Langa/Kyan Reki
Kudos: 9





	致我的思春期

致我的思春期

*兰暦

周六傍晚七点整，喜屋武暦正襟危坐于花店收银台前，目光严肃地盯着对面的比嘉宏海。在街头滑板界赫赫有名的暗影大人被高中男生盯得浑身不自在，绕过他就想往外走，却又被喜屋武暦跳下板凳一个箭步拦下。  
他气急败坏地开口：“小鬼！打烊了，我要下班！”  
对面的高中生眼神真诚，表情恳切：“大叔！拜托了，给我个面子。除了你以外我再也找不出第二个能听我说这话的人了.....”他松开比嘉宏海，开始掰手指，“首先，实也绝对不行，听到以后肯定会嘲笑我；其次，店长和妈妈不行，知道后绝对会打破沙锅问到底；最后，兰加.....”他张了张口，仿佛想到了什么，疯狂摇头，“兰加更不行！”  
“你看，大叔，能听我倾诉的只有你了！”  
“我只有24岁啊小子！”  
“暗影大人！”喜屋武暦对着他鞠了个一百二十度的躬，“拜托了。”  
比嘉宏海叹了口气，坐回收银台后。  
收银台上落了几片花瓣，被喜屋武暦拨进手心里，轻轻捏着：“大叔，你谈过恋爱吗？”  
比嘉宏海的脸忽然变红了，仿佛他才是高中男生。  
喜屋武暦看着他，嘿嘿地揶揄地笑起来，紧接着神情又变得怔怔的：“喜欢一个人，究竟是什么感觉呢？”  
“小鬼，喜欢上了哪个女同学吗？”  
“没有啦！只是、只是好奇而已！”  
玻璃花瓶在灯光下闪烁，插在里头的玫瑰花看起来娇艳欲滴。比嘉宏海把花瓶推到他面前，表情非常深沉：“喜欢一个人的感觉就是.....想给她送花。”  
晚上八点钟，驰河兰加踩着送货时间跑进店门，嘴上气喘吁吁地道着歉：“对不起....下午陪妈妈去购物了.....”  
然后他的话音被打断。  
面前，一枝盛放的玫瑰花顶在他的鼻尖上，花开得很好，他几乎能看清其中细小的花蕊。  
“喏！”喜屋武暦将玫瑰花豪迈地拍进他的怀里，眼睛看向别处，耳朵微微泛红，“送你的。”  
他们亲爱的老板从俩人身后路过，震惊地停下脚步：“原来你俩是这样的关系？”紧接着逐渐恍然，“不过这么一想，你俩平时的一切行动都得到了解释......”  
“不知道您在想什么但总之我俩不是那样的关系！”喜屋武暦扭头吼了一句，又转过头来结结巴巴对驰河兰加解释，“我下午，那个什么，就，路过了大叔的花店....然后进去坐了坐.....大叔给我丢了枝快开败了卖不出去的玫瑰花，我看着还挺好看的，但拿回家没准儿要被我妹吃了，哎呀小孩儿什么都吃.....你拿回去吧！”  
在后面偷听的老板眨眨眼睛。虽然驰河兰加不知道，但他知道，喜屋武暦不会撒谎，一撒谎就结巴，且话变得特别多。  
驰河兰加双手把玫瑰拢在手心，抬头看看喜屋武暦，又低头看看花，再抬头看看喜屋武暦，最后缓慢地笑起来，笑容越来越大，眼里像撒了星星。  
“谢谢。”他盯着对面的人，轻声说。  
别跳得这么快啊。  
喜屋武暦望着驰河兰加的眼睛，那双眼睛清澈，透亮，含着笑意，里面装的满满的，只有他一个人的影子。  
——别跳得这么快啊，我这该死的没出息的心脏。

喜屋武暦躺在学校的天台上，对着晴朗的天空发呆。旁边，驰河兰加正捧着便当盒埋头认真吃着，便当来自喜屋武暦的妈妈。他微微扭过头，只能看到对方贴着创可贴的下巴。  
每天上学多带一份便当成了喜屋武暦的习惯，倘若要追溯其源头，却是记不清了。总之是在曾经的某一天中午，驰河兰加一边吃热狗一边偷偷打量他的便当，眼睛闪闪发亮，像某种馋嘴的毛绒绒小动物。第二天喜屋武暦把拜托妈妈特制的超大份双层便当盒塞到驰河兰加怀里，对方脸上又出现了那种表情，那种小动物般让他心软得一塌糊涂的表情。  
后来喜屋武暦的老妈大手一挥，宣布包下兰加同学从现在起今后每一天的午餐便当，原话是“给一个儿子做也是做，给两个儿子做也是做，都一样。”驰河兰加想掏伙食费，被喜屋武暦按下手说那你就是不把我当朋友，只能作罢了。然而没过几天，喜屋武暦的课桌上每天早晨开始出现不同口味的布丁、水果和酸奶，在周围问了一圈无果，直到某天被前桌打趣：“是不是暗恋你的姑娘放的？”  
趴在桌上睡觉的驰河兰加抬起头，说：“我放的。”  
周围等着起哄的人纷纷愣住，随后一边呼着“真没劲”一边作鸟兽散，只剩下他们俩人。喜屋武暦看着他：“那我之前跟傻子似的东问西问，你干嘛不说？”  
驰河兰加重新趴在桌子上，下半张脸埋进胳膊里，只露出一双眼睛，明亮地看着他，像一只大猫：“给你惊喜。”  
喜屋武暦愣住了。  
直到上课铃打响，所有人起立问好，班主任轻快地示意大家就坐，随后行云流水地砸了两个粉笔头到他俩桌上：“上课了玩儿什么深情对视呢？给我上来做题！”  
喜屋武暦烫着一双耳朵跟着驰河兰加走上讲台。太奇怪了，要放在平时，他早就笑嘻嘻地对老师开始插科打诨，换来班里的一阵爆笑声。他脸皮本来很厚，这点得到了他亲爹妈老师同学滑板店老板乃至他自己的认证。可是自从遇到驰河兰加过后，似乎总会有这样的时刻。  
这样心脏狂跳，答不上来话，耳朵发烫，大脑一片空白的时刻。  
这不正常，肯定出了什么大问题，问题的源头究竟是他自己还是驰河兰加，他不知道。  
台下的人都埋头做题，旁边的黑板安静了一会儿，传来慢吞吞的粉笔哒哒声。他偷偷转头看过去，阳光毫不吝啬地洒进窗子，驰河兰加的侧脸映在白融融的日光里。  
他发现他睫毛好长。  
睫毛的主人像是察觉到了什么，转头看他，冲他茫然地歪了歪脑袋。  
喜屋武暦火速扭过头去，手心打滑，对着自己面前空空如也的黑板连着戳断了两根粉笔。

旁边传来一阵窸窸窣窣声，是另一个人放下吃完的便当躺到了他的身边。他们挨得那么近，近到两个人的头发都蹭在一起。他把驰河兰加的手捉过来，捏着对方的手腕，翻来覆去地看，最后停留在掌心的疤痕上，手指轻轻抚摸着。那里曾有练滑板时留下的擦伤，当时蹭出细小的血点子，对方紧紧闭着眼，像一只紧张的要被主人扔进浴缸里泡澡的猫。而他像现在一样托着他的手，一边轻柔地吹气一边给他上药。  
“好啦，好啦，包上了，你看看？”  
驰河兰加小心翼翼地睁开一只眼睛，随后双眼眨了眨，脸上露出笑容。  
“暦，你真好。”  
“我也觉得，我真好。”  
他捏住对方的下巴，轻轻说，别动。  
夕阳昏黄，晚风和煦，他们面前是波光粼粼的海。驰河兰加的睫毛轻轻颤抖，微微闭上眼睛，那一瞬间喜屋武暦几乎差点想抬头亲上去，回过神来却又觉得自己疯了，最后只是红着耳朵把创可贴摁在了驰河兰加的下巴上。  
对方睁开眼看他，他不知道那双蓝色眼睛里的失落是不是他的错觉。可是那双眼睛真温柔啊，揉进了夕阳的碎金，整片大海都在那双眼里闪烁。  
他感觉自己被盛进大海里，无数的小小浪花将他托举起来，温暖的洋流亲吻着他的耳朵。  
喜屋武暦跳下凳子，抱着滑板往外跑。身后的人喊他：“等等我啊！”  
他头也没回，耳朵发烫：“肚子饿了我要回家！明天见！”

喜屋武暦回过神来的时候，发现驰河兰加已经靠在他肩上睡着了。楼下操场传来篮球的击打声和其他人的笑闹声，云飘得那么高那么远，对方温热的吐息洒在他的脖颈处，时间在这个午后被缓慢地拉长。驰河兰加的手比他大一点，在阳光下泛着近乎透明的白皙。他很幼稚地把自己的手放在旁边比划着。因为常年泡在工坊里摆弄滑板的缘故，手指上早已磨出了老茧，是骨节很结实的一双手，相比之下，兰加的手秀气得像个少爷。上头却是伤痕累累的，拇指和食指上贴着他缠上去的创可贴。  
这太蹊跷了，喜屋武暦想。  
就像他和他老妈说的，明明是我在照顾这家伙啊。  
相比于口头的愤愤不平，不知道从什么时候开始，这种无奈居然隐约地变成了享受，当然这话是没和任何人说过的。看着他香甜地吃下便当也好，一边哄着晕血的他一边轻轻给他包扎伤口也好，驰河兰加在他面前展现出的全身心的依赖和信任让他心头滚烫，让他忍不住想对他更好。虽然比他大了半年，在滑板上也有帅气的风驰电掣的时候，驰河兰加在他眼里却总像个孩子。前桌曾经看一本肉麻到倒牙的爱情小说，指着里头的句子泪眼汪汪给他朗读分享，其中有一句是这么说的。  
爱一个人，就会想要把他变成自己的小孩。  
可是明明他自己也是个小孩呢。  
驰河兰加不知道梦见什么，又或者只是单纯睡得很好，在他的颈窝里猫一样蹭了蹭。他的额头抵上他的，看他的睫毛在阳光下投下一小片扇形的阴影。  
一个小孩想要把另一个小孩变成自己的小孩。  
这又该算作什么呢？

所以他还是没能想明白，兰加和他到底谁才是近期自己魂不守舍的原因，而“喜欢”又究竟是怎么一回事。  
思来想去，这一切都是暗影的错！  
于是，当天放学过后，喜屋武暦借口要回家帮妈妈干活，甩脱了驰河兰加，直接杀去了花店。  
“我左思右想，觉得你把我坑了。”他气势汹汹地冲进店里，把正在挑花的老奶奶吓了一大跳，又忙不迭恭敬地鞠躬道歉，把比嘉宏海拽到一边，“搞半天我的问题还是没能解决，你当时说什么喜欢他就给他送花，是不是为了给花店拉业绩？”  
“放屁，老子可是诚心诚意的。”比嘉宏海瞪着他。  
“可我还是不知道到底什么是喜欢！只能说他收下花的时候看起来很开心，我看见他开心的样子我也很开心......可是我母亲节送花给我妈的时候也挺开心的，所以区别在哪里？”  
比嘉宏海瞪着他，哑口无言，最后开口：“你怕不是个傻的吧？”  
喜屋武暦很愤怒，然而一时间竟然无法反驳。  
“你当时送花给她的时候什么感受？”  
“心跳加快，头晕目眩，呼吸不畅。”喜屋武暦诚实地说，随后神情变得恍惚，“这样想起来，按照我的情况，相比于感情问题，好像更应该去医院就诊。”  
“是恋爱啊。”  
他俩虎躯一震，一块儿扭过头。  
老奶奶右手拄拐左手捧花，站在他俩面前，皱纹沟壑的面庞上，笑容明艳如少女。阳光落在她花白的头发上，鬓角别了朵小花儿，花瓣在微风中轻颤。  
“是恋爱啊。”老奶奶睁开眼睛看着他，眼里含笑，带着些微狡黠。

喜屋武暦奔跑在傍晚的大街上。  
夕阳给街道铺上一层温暖的光晕，人群自他身侧汹涌而过，他像穿梭在其中的游鱼。他感觉自己像奔跑在云朵之上，心脏咚咚，脚下生出翅膀，世界轻盈而光芒万丈。曾经这样的感觉只有滑板才能给他，而现在他有了第二个飞翔的理由。  
兰加。  
兰加！  
兰加！！！  
跑到滑板店门口的瞬间，他堪堪刹车。玻璃门内，驰河兰加正趴在柜台上，旁边站着知念实也，两个人正说着什么，交谈声隐隐约约自店内传出来。  
“他最近都不理我了。”驰河兰加闷闷的，“不扑到我身上了，还拒绝和我一起回家。”他面无表情地对知念实也伸出手指，“两次。”  
知念实也听着听着，眨眨眼睛，笑起来：“你们俩都是笨蛋吧。”  
“小鬼，你说谁是笨蛋！”  
“我才不是.....”  
喜屋武暦听到一半，气呼呼喊着推开店门，眼睛和驰河兰加的刚好对上。对方望着他，有些慌张地晃了晃身子，紧接着，只听见扑通一声，柜台后头的人不见了。  
“兰加！”喜屋武暦惨叫一声，迅速冲过去。  
他绕到柜台后头，要拉对方起来，却被驰河兰加摁住手腕，那双蓝色的眼睛里有显而易见的惊慌：“刚刚的话你都听到了？”  
“是啊。”  
驰河兰加无措地看着他，张了张口，又闭上，最后垂头丧气地低下了脑袋。  
喜屋武暦在地板上坐下，双手捧住他的脸。驰河兰加仍然没敢看他，低垂着眼睛，手指都绞在一块儿。  
知念实也吹了个口哨，说：“哎呀，我回避。”然后把胳膊背在脑袋后面，悠哉游哉地转身出了门。  
喜屋武暦没心思再打一场嘴仗，他揉了揉驰河兰加的脸，开口：“兰加，你看看我。”  
驰河兰加抬起头。  
喜屋武暦的半边身子坐在夕照里，头发丝也被镀上光芒。面前的男孩温暖，平和，散发着如同太阳晒过的小麦一般的气息。他慢慢抚上喜屋武暦放在他脸颊旁的手，对方耳朵肉眼可见的变红了。  
“实也说得没错，我的确是个笨蛋。”男孩开口。  
“兰加，我....”  
“我喜欢你。”  
在大脑来得及思考之前，他听见自己的声音。  
屋内寂静无声，他又垂下头去，不敢再看喜屋武暦的眼睛，只觉得脸颊烫得像是要烧起来了。  
完蛋了。  
完蛋了！笨蛋兰加！  
不知道时间过去了多久，好像只有几秒钟，又好像已经走过了漫长的一个世纪。  
他小心翼翼地睁开眼睛。  
一朵盛放的玫瑰花抵在他的眼前，他缓缓瞪大眼睛。  
他听见喜屋武暦的声音：

“有个人跟我说，喜欢一个人，就给他送花。”  
玫瑰又被人往前递了递，花瓣吻在他的嘴唇上。  
喜屋武暦的脸从花朵后面露出来，男孩脸通红，咬牙切齿地盯着他：“发什么呆，快给我收下啊！”

——END——


End file.
